


Irresistible

by Naishall



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is just a funny story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naishall/pseuds/Naishall
Summary: Every Friday night, at the Wayne Mansion, four Robins meet to spend time together, on Bruce Wayne's orders. But Dick Grayson has been uncomfortable attending family gatherings for some time now, and he can not explain very well why he feels so nervous about having to go to the place.But he only knows one thing: it's Jason that leaves him like this.





	Irresistible

Friday night was always a subject the four of them loved to discuss. The mansion was empty all week, but Friday was usually the day they liked to take a break from the crime and rest, and spend time together as a family.

Dick was already in his famous Lazy Day pants, making popcorn and hot chocolate. He was already in the fourth frying pan when Damien appeared, holding boxes of board games.

"I'll wreck you today at the Monopoly," he laughed devilishly.

"Well, technically you've won from us all in real life." Dick shrugged, still staring at the stove.

At that moment, Tim appeared in the room, laughing at something Jason might have commented on, but the others could not hear. They also seemed to be prepared for the famous Netflix'n'chill, so commented on by people of similar ages to theirs.

Jason wore a pair of red elasticated sweatpants, but one so old that Dick was sure that one day he would slip out of it. The skull t-shirt turned the boy into an emo shutterstock image in 2005. His hair was still wet and tossed back. It was an evolved version of the fringe emo on the face.

His scars were no longer a problem. Jason liked to show them, especially when he was at Wayne Manor. Nothing like squeezing the wounds of some villagers as showing that he had been left to die for the patron of the house.

He sat on one of the kitchen island's benches, pulling out one of the popcorn bowls and eating it a little, until he got Dick's killer look, forbidding him to put another popcorn in his mouth. That's because the games fight had not even started yet.

Tim kept smiling, even though Damian had already closed his face, muttering his thoughts about what would be the best game to show that he was not only the best Robin but also that he was the best person in that house.

Something at Wayne Mansion aroused that morbid interest among the boys to compete. Even though Dick was the eldest and had spent many years away from the bird's cloak, seeing his successors made him a little sad.

Four incredibly complicated stories that met every Friday in a big house to pretend they are normal people, not superheroes, and that later they will wear their uniforms and go out to arrest some villain.

"Let's start with Image & Action!" Tim announced, taking the box from the younger's hands and running into the room being chased by it.

Jason continued to laugh as he put his hand back into the bowl of popcorn, but before he even picked up a popcorn, a shuriken in the shape of a bird crossed the kitchen, stopping on the table.

"I can not believe I'm going to have to tell you to stop eating popcorn, Todd." Dick had his hands on his waist, making a pose that caused Jason to burst into laughter. "What is it?"

"All right, Mom," he said, putting a popcorn in his mouth, smiling. "Need help?"

"No, I need you to get out of here."

"Creed, Grayson. Are you nervous today? "

Dick wanted to say that, yes, he was nervous. He was not quite sure why, but he had been feeling nervous about every Friday meeting. It was as if a chill dominated his spine and he did not know what to do. Or what to talk about.

Yes, he was nervous without even understanding why he spent the other days of the week waiting for Friday to arrive soon and they had that moment together. Alfred said it was because they looked like a family, and Dick missed it.

But he was not quite sure how to explain what he felt.

"To," Dick said, realizing that all along he had been silent. "Excuse me."

Jason raised his hands, as if in that gesture he was saying that he had not felt offended. But of course, with a person throwing a shuriken at you for eating popcorn ahead of time, anyone would say that nothing had happened and accept the excuses.

"Come on, before Damien starts jumping on Tim because he hit the drawing."

Dick put the rest of the popcorn in what would be his bowl, helping Jason carry food to the game room where the two teenagers already seemed to be fighting over the game. He sat down in a puff and began to eat popcorn, just watching the mess. It was what always happened and they never started to fight physically to really need people to stop the fight.

Jason sat beside him, handing him a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows as he watched the confusion of the younger ones. It was really fun to watch fights on account of silly things, like a few more or less points won in a game. Much better than seeing those street fights that always happened.

Damien jumped to try to punch Tim, but the eldest had only stopped him by placing his hand on the young man's head, who continued to curse and move his arms toward the half-brother, while the two elders laughed at the scenes.

"All right, kids." Jason stood up, putting the cup on the floor and his bowl beside it. "Let's play serious today."

Damien smiled, running to the table and pulling out several papers, handing one to each of the gifts, leaving Tim at last, basically tossing the paper toward him. Each had a name and a mission.

"Well, we're going to play Detective, only really." Damien smiled. "Here at the Mansion, a genius, billionaire, philanthropist was killed in his room. We're four detectives. Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood and Night Wing. "He would say and point to him, Tim, Jason and Dick. "Each of us needs to: complete his mission, not let others complete theirs or find out who killed and how he killed our victim. That's how you win that game. "He smiled. "Well, the cameras are monitoring, just like those devices." He opened a black cloth bag and handed out what appeared to be an audio point for each. "Well, I asked Dad to do something." He shrugged. "There are clues scattered all over the house, by Alfred, who is on the BatCaverna monitoring us. Let the games begin."

At that, Damien left the room running, being accompanied by the three boys, who were pushed through the corridors until arriving at the room of Bruce Wayne.

After all, it was Bruce's death that they would investigate, right?

It was officially Friday night at Wayne Mansion. Bruce's four wonders ran for confidential information that would make them win the game.

Dick began to wonder who might have committed the murder. His mission was to find out what time the crime had happened. He left for the security room. Something he could find there.

Unnoticed by the others, he turned away from the fight and the shouting, heading for the opposite field of what they were running. There were not many flights of stairs until he could get where he wanted to go.

As soon as he reached the door, he heard someone slipping, reaching the lock a few seconds before him. The victorious grin flashed across his face, making Dick want to pound that smile out of the boy.

"Not so fast, Dick," Jason was saying, looking down at the man. "I learned with the best that the first thing to do was check the security room." Then he blinked, opening the door behind him , and closing it without opening so that Dick could enter.

"Jason, open that door." Dick slammed the door hard enough to knock it down. "Jason!"

"Dick," Jason said in a muffled voice because of the walls. "Do you think I would let you win so easily?"

Dick snorted at the door, turning and sitting on the floor, folding his arms around his legs, while Jason continued to laugh inside the room, looking at all the possible videos, ready to do away with any evidence that would make Dick win.

After ten minutes, Jason opened the door, pulling Dick by the collar of his jacket into the living room, causing Dick to nail his fingernails to the floor, as a way of holding himself so as not to be dragged, but it was not effort enough, and then the door was closed again, with Jason making sure to lock it.

"What the fuck is that, Jason?" Dick held himself so he would not scream. He nerves felt raw.

Jason held the index finger to his mouth as he pointed to one of the monitors in the room. Dick took some time to realize that there were more gray dots than the obvious ones. His eyes darted to the cameras, seeing Tim and Damien at safe spots in the house and away from the movement that was happening.

"We need to do something." Jason also looked at the same point. "Are they thugs or people who want to steal the mansion?"

"There's only one way to find out," Dick said, tidying up his jacket, walking toward the door.

"Easy, man." Jason grabbed his arm. "What's happening to you? It's even looking like me. "

Dick felt a sensation run through his body from his arm. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise to the sensation. Popcorn and hot milk spilled in his stomach, and his body did not seem to follow the his heart beat rhythm.

He pulled his arm out quickly, trying to make sense in his head and reminding himself that he had real things to investigate, and no longer a fake death that would only bring victory to one of them. Something was happening and he needed to protect people from the house.

"Dick," Jason's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Todd looked at Grayson in surprise, his blue eyes wide in the half-light of the security cameras. "After this is over, we need to talk."

"Leave me alone, Jason." Dick snorted, touching the doorknob but was pulled back by the other. "What. Damn. IS. That?"

"Dick, why are you nervous?" Jason pulled him, so Dick did not have much choice.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, but do not make me reverse the roles of this house." Jason complained, "I hate it when I have to be the guy who brings reason to this little head here." And then he touched Dick's forehead, making the shivers come back. "What is the problem?"

"Jason, there are people coming into the Mansion. We're not going to let this happen to have an open-hearted moment of the orphans created by the crazy millionaire. "

"Alfred is monitoring the same cameras as us. And as for the boys, they were trained by us and by Batman. Not to mention that one of them is literally half demon. I'm okay if they're just looters. But they know how to turn around. "

Dick snorted, trying to break free but unable. Since when had Jason grown so strong and so tall? He watched the boy's arm until he found a look of concern on his face.

Jason released him, sitting on the floor and looking at the man, gesturing for Grayson to accompany him and sit down too. He put his arms back, leaning back, until Dick sat across from him, folding his arms.

"Come on, Boy Wonder, what's going on? Something to Korriand'r? "

"What makes you think the problem is with women?"

"Well, with the work it is not. And I've never heard you complain about problems with men. "Jason laughed at his own comment.

Dick rolled his eyes. No wonder he did not complain about his problems, but he liked being the one who helps, not what is helped. No wonder he did not ask for much help from Bruce or Alfred, let alone one of his successors. Especially for Jason Todd.

He did not know very well what on Todd so irritated him. The pampered and pitiful way he was doing at the same time, always wanting to remember how he'd almost died from a horrible decision his boss and caretaker had. Or maybe it was the fact of always combing his hair back, revealing his scars from every time he fought with someone. Or maybe it was the way he acted like he was superior to everyone else.

Jason was explosive and Dick never knew when he could explode again. The last time the fight happened was so horrible that everyone had to spend time without talking, and in the hospital. That was Todd's way. Blow up and take everyone together.

"Okay, if you do not want to start, I'll start." Jason rolled his eyes. "I started getting treatment. Happy?"

"Finally doing something I almost had to beg for you to start, eh, Todd?" Dick smiled.

"But it looks like you stopped making yours." Jason watched him.

"I did not stop, I just decided to take a break for a while."

"Sounds like you've stopped."

"But I did not stop."

"Sure."

"Jason."

"Dick."

"Fuck you."

"Look at the blabbermouth!" Jason put his hands on his waist. "I do not want to hear you talking like this around the children."

"Jason, what do you want me to say?"

"Why do you hate me so much that you can not stand or stay in the same room as me?"

It hit Dick in a way he did not expect. He knew Jason would say that at some point, but he could not explain it. Dick did not hate Jason. Dick had sympathy. Jason is just another fruit of Bruce Wayne's care in having a sidekick. Dick should have convinced Jason to give up the idea of wearing Robin's cloak before all this happened.

Jason had a scar that ran from the top of his forehead, cut his eyebrow, and went down the rest of his face. Dick knew very well how he had gotten that scar. Grayson knew full well how it hurt, and knew part of it was all his fault.

"I do not hate you." Dick took a deep breath. "It's just ..."

"You can not stand me."

"Neither. Jason, let me talk. "Dick laughed. "It's hard to see the person you hurt the most every day."

"I hurt you? Like, taking all those fights of ours. I hurt you?"

"No, Jason. Me. I've hurt you. "

"Dick, you do not hurt a fly. What did you do for me?"

"That." He pointed to the scars. "It was my fault."

"Of course, it was yours, the Pope, the Queen of England. You're all to blame for my scars. "Todd rolled his eyes. "There are only two people we can blame for this beautiful little body being full of scars: Joker and Batman."

"But if I had told you ..."

"Dick, even if you had tried to put it in my head that I should not be Robin, do you think I would have heard you? I, listening to you? "

Dick laughed, accompanied by Jason. They could keep up with all the camera movements and everything still seemed quiet. Not even the boys had been able to discover the whole mystery how strange people had managed to get into the mansion.

"Listen here, Boy Wonder. Nobody puts that stubborn little head on what to do. "He then winked at Dick.

In fact Richard Grayson just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Every minute he spent in Jason's company was another minute he could lose his reason.

"Sorry, Jason," Dick said, standing up. "For everything I did that happened to you. I was not a good mentor. "

Jason stood practically with Dick, approaching his colleague. He did not know very well if he hugged him, but he wanted to think in some way that could only show that everything was fine, and that even he did not care much about it. He only liked to play in Bruce's face that he was not this perfect all-around hero that people said about him.

"That's it! And who taught me the best way to kick? Do you think it was Bruce's training? "Grayson laughed. "Or, who do you think taught me to jump better?"

"Okay, but that's not mentoring," Dick said, folding his arms. "That's being a good coach."

"Can you understand?" Jason was beginning to move his arms quickly. "Dick, without you, I would never have gotten where I came from. I would never have turned Robin, would not meet other wonderful people, would not know Jump City and would not know who to turn to. "Jason then pulled his hands, undoing the way his arms were crossed. "Dick, without you there would be no Titans and no sidekicks saying goodbye to your heroes and going to work on it. Without you we would not come here on Fridays to play board game and pretend we're normal people. "

Grayson did not know very well what to say. He knew he'd done a lot for the others, but he did not know that. For every thing Jason said he had done, he could think three times that he had failed.

"Dick, none of this was your fault." Jason took a step forward, getting even closer. Dick could smell the cigarette Jason had probably smoked before he started playing. "No need to be nervous about it."

"Jason ..."

Todd smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. At first Dick was not quite sure how to deal with all that contact. To think that, as much as Jason did not think it was his fault that he ended up suffering from what he suffered, Grayson knew it was entirely his fault. That he could have alerted Jason, Bruce. That he himself could have run there.

Remembering the news of dead Jason was something that made him shiver. The regret of everything he did not do to Todd made him upset. Meanwhile, Tim saw him approach and take Robin's robe. It was practically another child being trained for slaughter. Dick treated Tim differently. Completely different.

But there was something in Jason's embrace that Dick was not quite sure what to say. Jason took it completely, not leaving much room for other moves, causing Dick to hug him around the waist.

Jason pulled him closer, and Dick was sure the boy could hear his heart beating faster. He tried to pretend to the utmost that it was not altered, but Jason's scent already invaded his senses and made he head a dwelling. I would spend nights remembering that smell.

He felt his eyes start to get wet, squeezing Jason even closer into his embrace. Jason squeezed him back, not saying a single word. I thought Dick already noticed.

"Jason ..." he said, still hugging the boy.

Todd broke apart enough that he could see Dick's face, but he still did not let go, and Dick did the same, still holding Jason by the waist. His heart was pounding so fast he could suffer from cardiac arrest.

"I do not hate you," Dick whispered.

Shortly afterwards, Grayson moved forward, breaking all the little space between them. Between their bodies, and, especially, between their mouths. He did not know what to expect from Jason, but that was what he wanted most to do since he started thinking about Jason months ago.

Jason would lie if he said he was not frightened of Dick, after all, had always seen him in relationships with women. I did not expect to be matched. I did not expect all this was because Dick, well, Dick was Dick.

Jason pulled him closer as he still kissed him. He took one of his hands to the back of Dick's neck, and all he could think was that he was finally kissing Dick. And that was the best thing he had ever done.

Dick fit perfectly in his arms, and everything seemed right. Their lips together, their bodies moving so that nothing could be broken. Dick's stuff was something that would never come out of his mind, even if they did another lobotomy with him.

It was not possible to know what was happening outside the room, because it was as if everything was happening inside the place. The fear of not only not being reciprocated but also being warned by the other would donava, and now they were so relaxed that they could not feel anything anymore.

"Okay, I guess I'm not feeling my lips anymore," was the first thing Dick said as he pulled away, making Jason laugh.

Jason looked at the screens, and everything seemed normal. The boys seemed to quarrel in the living room, when nothing else moved. At the same time, everything seemed to be changed. Nothing could be the same.

"Six-thirty-five," Jason said, handing a paper to Dick.

"what?"

"Time," he smiled. "Go there and rub in the face of Damien that you won that game."

"Jason ..."

"What is it, Boy Wonder?" Jason smiled. Dick felt his heart race. "Did the bat eat your tongue?"

"You are crazy?"

"Dick, I'm crazy. I'm not, I am. Forever. "He shrugged, going to the door.

Grayson pulled him out before he could open the door. He pushed him then, squeezing him into the door. Then he kissed him again, opening the door and walking out, walking toward the living room.

"We really need to talk after all this is over." Jason walked away, smiling behind Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there's a lot of things that aren't like the way I described. I just thought it's a funny story.  
> Also, this is the first time that I write some JayDick fanfic, so maybe it's not so good as you may though. I don't know. 
> 
> I just love these boys. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
